Common drivers may use relational database query languages. For example, Open Database Connectivity (ODBC) and Java Database Connectivity (JDBC) drivers use Structured Query Language (SQL) as a query language. Relational database systems may normalize data by dividing data tables into smaller tables that are less redundant. For example, the relational table 900 of FIG. 9, when normalized, may be divided into table 1000 and table 1002 of FIG. 10. These smaller tables have relationships between them so that the original de-normalized data table 900 may be reconstructed. The objective of normalization is to reduce redundancies and ideally isolate data so that additions, deletions and modifications to a field may be made in just one table and propagated through the database using the defined relationships. In a relational model, different rows in the same table share the same set of columns. Non-relational databases do not follow the relational model. For example, Cassandra, a Not Only SQL (NoSQL) database, stores related data that is commonly accessed in the same row and different rows do not necessarily share the same set of columns. Therefore, Cassandra is a non-relational database.
Current methods and systems fail to adapt a non-relational data model to appear as a relational data model, which would allow standard drivers like ODBC and JDBC drivers to access the data stored in the non-relational model and make the data tables appear as if stored in a relational database to an application using the driver.